<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德水】好人 by Imnotyekki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915940">【德水】好人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki'>Imnotyekki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SECHSKIES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fork &amp; Cake, Fork and Cake, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cake &amp; Fork设定。<br/>Cake &amp; Fork的世界中共有三种人，即Cake，Fork和普通人。Cake，Fork为少数人群。<br/>Cake于Fork是“非常美味的人类”，除毛发和指甲外都是可供Fork食用且美味之极的食物。Cake对Fork具有天生的诱惑力。只有Fork能闻到Cake的香味，Cake和普通人无法识别Cake。<br/>Fork大多数是后天性失去味觉的，嗅觉也会随味觉部分丧失。Fork失去味觉后，会本能地产生“想吃掉Cake”的欲望，在完整地吃掉一个Cake后方可恢复味觉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德水】好人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一片黑暗。音乐。<br/>“申请者已入座。请判断申请者类别。Cake请按左手按钮，非Cake请按右手按钮。”<br/>他按下左手按钮。<br/>“请再次确认。”<br/>他又按了一次左手按钮。<br/>“收到。结果已提交。”<br/>音乐。<br/>“申请者已离开。”<br/>张水院摘下耳机和眼罩，从专用椅上起身。室内通风系统正在给房间换气。<br/>他看一眼时钟，快十一点了。刚才测试的是今天的第二十位申请者，也是今天的第一位Cake。久违的巧克力味让略感疲惫的他心情好了点。高考刚结束，来测试是否为Cake的申请者激增。希望今天不要加班。<br/>他揉了揉手腕和脚腕，喝了两口水，看完早报最后一版的广告，准备坐回专用椅上进入下一轮测试。<br/>“请测试员回到专用椅。”<br/>他坐回专用椅上，戴好眼罩和耳机，双脚踩上踏板，两臂置于扶手，再按下左手按钮。冰冷的拷锁再次束缚他的手脚。<br/>依旧是黑暗和音乐。</p>
<p>午餐时间，休息室里只有他一个人。他翻翻手机上的新消息，然后点开了昨晚没看完的电视剧。<br/>自从五年前成为Fork，他就不吃“饭”了。营养片和营养液方便多了。而且于他而言，看别人进食不过是徒增烦闷。<br/>一集结束。他转身想去包里取营养片，看到了不知何时坐在身后的同事。<br/>“这么快就回来了。今天午餐不行？”<br/>“很一般。要不是昨晚有事没准备午饭，我哪会去食堂啊。”金在德撇撇嘴。“早上有个Cake啊。不知道你闻到的是什么味道。”<br/>“泄露工作内容可是要上法庭的。”<br/>“我知道。不是只有我们两个人嘛。”    <br/>金在德的工作点其实就在张水院的隔壁。申请者走出测试间后可以在机器上自行打印报告单，如果申请者有任何疑问或是出现情绪激动等需要工作人员干预的情况，金在德作为咨询员会及时给予帮助。<br/>“你在里头可不知道，那个Cake拿到报告单脸色刷地一下就变了，看人的眼神直勾勾的。我可不敢放这个家伙走，就拉着这位进隔间好说歹说疏导了一个小时，总算是把这位平平安安地送走了。”他叹口气。“据说是从小就想当警察的，谁想到会卡在这上头。”<br/>他没说话，去包里取了药盒，将一把营养片就水服下，算是解决了一餐的营养摄入。<br/>“话说你为什么会来当测试员啊？”<br/>“工作稳定。”<br/>“稳定的工作多着呢，以你的履历，找份高薪、稳定又体面的工作没什么难的，不必来这里受拘束。”<br/>他的名字、身份和照片公示在官方网站和服务大厅。每日行程报备。每月上交一次手机和电脑审查消息记录。每月一次心理测试。这个只录取Fork的公务员岗位，对人的要求苛刻得几乎不近人情。<br/>“至少活得堂堂正正。”他苦笑。“家里人也放心点，不会整天怀疑我是杀人犯。”<br/>金在德拍拍他的肩。“有事不要憋着，哥在呢。”<br/>他看了一眼这个只比自己大一岁的同期，向后靠上椅背合了眼。“我睡一会儿。”</p>
<p>下午的申请者有增无减。又出现了两个Cake，红枣味的和葡萄味的。<br/>甜腻的葡萄味让他突然握紧了扶手。一分钟后，他按了一下左手按钮，又按了一下。<br/>“申请者已离开。”机械女声之后突然出现另一个声音。“先别摘。你还好吗？”<br/>是监督员的声音。<br/>“我很好，没事。”他回答的声音一如既往地平稳。<br/>“没事就好。你要不要多休息五分钟？我和外面说一声。”<br/>“不用了。多谢。”刚才的动作算是“擦边球”，监督员不上报是照顾他。这个人情改天得还。<br/>终于，最后一个申请者离开了。“下班了！今天辛苦了。”<br/>“你也辛苦。谢谢你。”<br/>“不客气。下周见。”<br/>“下周见。”<br/>他收拾好东西就坐在休息室里等人。十分钟后，金在德经过休息室门口。他瞥见一个人影，马上停下了脚步。<br/>“还不走？”<br/>“晚上有事吗？”<br/>“没。”<br/>“等下一起走吧。”<br/>“好啊。”</p>
<p>金在德打开房门。“进来吧。拖鞋在这儿。我给你倒杯水。”<br/>这是张水院第一次造访同事的家。Lofter户型，装修简单，厨房水池边的一排色彩各异的咖啡杯是一楼最醒目的装饰。<br/>“抱歉我得先解决晚餐。”金在德笑笑。“不介意的话先坐一会儿。”<br/>他看着对方烧水，切菜，下面，翻炒，最后端出一盘茄子肉丁打卤面。金在德背对着他吃面，他安静地刷手机，两下无言。<br/>没一会儿，水池里响起水声。金在德利落地收拾好厨房和餐桌，端一杯水走到他左侧的沙发凳坐下。“在这里想说什么就说吧，我以专业心理咨询师的名义向你担保，现在你说的一切我都会替你保密。”<br/>“下午我闻到一个味道，有点像一个我认识的人。”<br/>“下午啊……下午没出什么乱子，很多人拿了报告就走了。”<br/>“我知道不是那个人。因为那个人不可能出现在那里。”<br/>“那个人还在世吗？”<br/>“应该生活得很好。”<br/>“如果那个人过得好，你也不必挂怀。各人有各人的路。放心啦。虽然你老是一个表情还不爱说话，但我认为你绝对是个好人。”<br/>“真的？”<br/>“真的。对了，你不知道吧，你是我当面见到的第一个Fork。”<br/>“心理系的课程应该会让你们见识很多样本。”<br/>“看对话视频写分析，不能算认识。大四毕业实习的时候，学校本来给我们安排了Fork一对一心理辅导实践，结果被取消了。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“我室友因为平时绩点低，心急，想早点认识辅导对象做点准备，连Cake测试都没做就和对方私下见面，被对方吃掉了。当然，凶手也被判了死刑。你知道的，当时为了保护个人隐私，很多专业在录取时不要求Cake测试报告。”<br/>“你不恨吗？”<br/>“心理专业的第一课，老师告诉我们，人人平等。我们的责任是帮助别人找到自己的路。这条路不会一帆风顺，不能回头修改。现在我做到了我能做的，就足够了。比如现在，你的表情比下班的时候好多了，我就很有成就感。我说了，有事不要憋着，你以为你藏住了，其实全写在脸上呢。”</p>
<p>临走时，张水院向他借了一本书。“我下周过来换。”他如是说。<br/>“没问题。”金在德又补了一句。“今天的心理辅导按规定由我报备。放心。”<br/>“谢谢你。”<br/>“不客气。下周见。”<br/>“下周见。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>